UNCOMMITED -KaiSoo-
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: "mungkin kau memilih untuk dijadikan One night stand dengan beberapa pria dibanding ku nikahi" "kini aku melepasmu love,melepas kebahagiaanku yang ada pada dirimu demi memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu"/Kim Jongin -KaiSoo- GS! Typo! DLDR! Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:: UNCOMMITED Chapter1

Cast::

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -Dyo-

Wu YiFan -Kris-

Warn:: GS for uke

Author:: KyungHee..

My 1st FF KaiSoo (EXO Fandom)

.

She is my laaadyy...

Ringtone yang berasal dari sebuah smartphone yeoja cantik terdengar .. Melirik sekilas dengan mata indahnya dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis saat mengetahui siapa sang penelpon

Calling :: Love ..

"merindukanku?hum?"

Kalimat pertanyaanlah yang keluar untuk mengawali percakapan pada si penelpon

"come on love.. Haruskah pertanyaan itu masih kau keluarkan.. Kau tau bahwa aku selalu merindukan apapun yang menyangkut dirimu"

Kim JongIn seorang namja yang sedang jatuh cinta ..huumm ralat,lebih tepatnya selalu jatuh cinta pada Do KyungSoo si yeoja pemilik mata indah..

"yeahh.. I know baby" dengan sedikt kekehan kyungsoo menjawab

"bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini love? Fiuuhh.. Aku benar benar merindukanmu, bisakah aku menjemputmu lebih cepat, aku ingin bersamamu"

"mmh..JongIn, bisakah kau menjemputku pukul 9 malam nanti? Aku mempunyai acara dengan teman-temanku untuk makan malam dengan mereka.. Maafkan aku"

"baiklah.. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin kau bersamaku. Huumm Dengan siapa kau pergi?aku harus memastikan itu love!?"

Nada kecewa yang JongIn keluarkan dari bibir sexy yang selalu membuat seluruh yeoja berani membayar berapapun hanya untuk mendapatkan kecupan darinya

"aku akan makan malam dengan BaekHyun ChanYeol dan... Kris"

Kata terakhir dari kalimat itupun keluar setelah ia menimbang akankah ia menyebutnya atau melewatkannya.

"Kris?! Baiklah."

JongIn Menutup sambung secara sepihak

Sudah KyungSoo duga bahwa ini akan terjadi.

Terdiam sesaat dan memilh untuk mengetikan sebuah pesan

To:: Love

Subject:: Maaf

Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bisa menolak ajakan mereka, BaekHyunlah yang mengajakku.

Send,,,

JongIn PoV

Shit!..

Selalu seperti ini, kau selalu memilih bersenang-senang dengan temanmu dari pada kau bersamaku, terlebih lagi dengan adanya dia disampingmu!

Kau sangat jelas mengetahui bahwa aku tidak menyukai duniamu yang dahulu..

Dunia malammu, dan teman temanmu.

Dengan janji yang kau berikan padaku bahwa kau akan merubah itu.

10.00pm Kst

Apa sebenarnya maumu Do KyungSoo. Memintaku menjemputmu, tapi kini kau sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Dimana dirimu.. Arrgghhh, kau membuatku selalu merasakan hal seperti ini.

Normal POV

02.00am KST.

Blamm

"gomawo BaekHyun-ah, hati hatilah.."

Terlihat yeoja cantik dengan balutan mini dress berwarna soft peace yang membalut kulit putih nanlembut, keluar dari sebuah audi hitam.

"ne Kyungie-yaa~~ sampai jumpa besok.. Aku harus cepat pulang jika ingin mobilku terhindar dari isi perut ChanYeol yang menjijikan"

Menjawab dan ditambah dengan sedikit lirikan pada namja disebelahnya yang terkulai sambil meracau random karna hilangnya keasadaran akibat beberapa minuman beralkohol dengan kadar tinggi yg diteguknya saat mereka berada di sebuah Pub beberapa saat yang lalu

"haha.. Ya kau benar,kalau begitu cepatlah pulang,bye baek"

KyungSoo sedikit memberikan lambai-an

"ne, bye~~"

KyungSoo terdiam menunggu hilangnya mobil baekhyun dari jarak pandangnya,dan melangkah untuk menuju sebuah rumah minimalis yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi terasa nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Memasukan beberapa digit password yang telah diingatnya

Cklekkk

Melepaskan Heels berwarna senada dengan mini dressnya dan melangkah lebih dalam pada ruangan yang terlihat gelap tak ada penerangan yang berarti, hanya sebuah lampu yang menempel pada tembok dengan cahaya remang di pergunakan untuk memberi tahu dimana letak saklar lampu utama.

KyungSoo berniat menuju saklar lampu tersebut jika sebelum suara berat yang sangat ia kenali menghentikan pergerakannya.

"6 jam 18 menit. Sudah cukupkah waktu itu untuk kesenanganmu Do KyungSoo?"

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle ::Uncommited -Chapter2-

Cast ::

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

Pair :: KaiSoo/KaiDo

Author::Shim KyungHee

Warn GS For UKE!Typo!DLDR

Prev Chap

KyungSoo berniat menuju saklar lampu tersebut jika sebelum suara berat yang sangat ia kenali menghentikan pergerakannya.

"6 jam 18 menit. Sudah cukupkah waktu itu untuk kesenanganmu Do KyungSoo?"

**Uncommited -chapter2-**

**KaiSoo**

KyungSoo membalikan tubuh mungilnya untuk menatap JongIn.

Menatap Iris hitam kelam yang terlihat samar dari cahaya lampu yang bersinar remang.

"maaf.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan baekhyun dy ingin aku disana."

Menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh sebagian rambut panjang yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"apakah kau pernah berfikir bahwa akupun menginginkanmu disini?! Kenapa kau selalu terlihat tidak peduli terhadapku! Kau selalu lebih mengutamakan temanmu, kau tahu bahwa temanmu yang akan membuatmu berada di jalan yang salah!kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri dengan semua minuman beralkohol yang mereka berikan terhadapmu! " menaikan beberapa nada bicara serta menekan beberapa kalimat dalam ucapannya

"apa keinginanmu sebenarnya disana?! Bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau kau ingin bertemu dengan Kris?! Malhaebwa!"

Kyungsoo Mengangkat wajahnya guna memandang jongin.

"aku memang suka dengan minuman beralkohol,aku suka pada tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan semua pikiranku itu,dan aku senang berada di tengah teman temanku. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud berada di sana untuk bertemu dengan kris! Aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan dengannya tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya!"

Kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan kesal.

"benarkah itu?! Tapi maaf.. Aku meragukannya.. Jadi bisakah kau berikan bukti padaku?" tersenyum meremehkan di perlihatkan oleh Jongin.

"apa yang kau inginkan!?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo berniat menjawab tantangan Jongin padanya.

"bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan Menikahlah denganku. Dengan begitu kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu bahwa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Kris. Sudah dua tahun aku selalu menunggu jawabanmu. Dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan kau masih ingin menikmati masa mudamu tanpa harus terikat komitmen dalam hal bertunangan ataupun menikah. Dan aku memakluminya karna kurasa kau belum siap. Tapi dengan aku menemukanmu berada satu ranjang bersama Kris. Membuatku kehilangan kepercayaanku padamu"

"kurasa kau benar benar telah mengerti bahwa itu terjadi karna sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dan jika kau hanya mengukur persaan seseorang dengan sebuah komitmen bertunangan ataupun menikah, kau salah Kim JongIn. Banyak orang bodoh diluar sana yang menderita karna sebuah jalan yang salah diambilnya. Menempuh sebuah komitmen tanpa pikir panjang yang berujung dengan sebuah perceraian. Dan maaf aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang wanita bodoh seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Kurasa sudah cukup aku mencoba mengerti dirimu. Dan mungkin kau lebih memilih untuk dijadikan One night Stand saja dengan beberapa pria tanpa harus terikat komitmen"

Perkataan Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kaku seketika. Dadanya Terasa tertindih sebuah batu besar yang membuat hatinya sangat sesak bahkan untuk bernafas.

"kejarlah kebahagiaanmu. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi,karna kini aku melepasmu Love, melepas kebahagiaanku yang ada pada dirimu demi memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." nada lembutlah yang keluar dari serantai kalimat yg diucapkan Jongin

Airmata mengalir tanpa permisi di kedua pipi putih merona milik Kyungsoo.

Chuuu

Sebuah kecupan hangat yang biasa ia rasakan di keningnya kini terasa dingin,tiada lagi kehangatan itu. Pergi,,,hilang entah kemana

"aku pergi, jaga dirimu Love"

Jauh jauh jauh.. Punggung itu telah pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditengah gelapnya ruang itu dan ditengah gelap nan dingin hatinya.

'bukan.. Bukan ini yang ku mau Jongin, bukan ini yang ku inginkan. Dimana dirimu yang selalu bertahan akan semua sikapku.'

Hanya hatinya yang mampu bicara. Tubuhnya jatuh pada lantai dingin itu. Menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah yang penuh dengan airmata membuat mata dan hidungnya terlihat memerah.

**Uncommited -KaiSoo-**

Flashback.. Two years ago

Seorang perempuan cantik yang mengenakan hotpants berwarna baby blue dengan atasan tshirt putih polos tipis dan longgar dari tubuh mungilnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia gulung di atas kepalanya sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang dan bahu putih tanpa cacat itu. Menapaki pasir putih yang lembut dengan kaki telanjangnya, sesekali disentuhnya air laut yang ada di tepi pantai dengan kakinya itu.

"pakai alas kakimu love. Kau bisa terkena karang kecil." Jongin menarik lengan putih Kyungsoo untuk segera memakai alas kaki yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan dikaitkan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"sireooo.. Aku tidak mau... Katakan padaku dimana ada wanita memakai heels di pantai seperti ?! Tidak ada bukan."

Memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Jongin.

"ahhh kau harus mencobanya! Ayo lepas Jongin. Pasir ini sangat lembut,,"bujuk Kyungsoo

"shireo"

Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo yang bersiap menunduk untuk melepaskan tali sepatu Jongin yang berwarna putih itu.

"aaa~~waeireee~~ kenapa tidak mau? Ini benar benar coba dulu sayang." dengan manja dan memajukan beberapa senti bibir plum menggodanya.

"give me one kiss and i'll take off my shoes"goda Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"ciihh pervert."

Chuuu~~~

Memajukan dan menaikan tubuhnya dengan lengannya yang bertumpu pada bahu Jongin.

Hanya kecupan yang ia berikan.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Jongin

"tapi kau suka dengan ke-pervert-an ku love. Huhh baiklah, sebenarnya yang ku pinta adalah ciuman bukan kecupan tapi aku akan membuka sepatuku. Karna kau yang meminta." dengan sedikit sindiran dan godaan jongin mengabulkan permintaan kyungsoo

"bagaimana?sangat lembut bukan?!" antusias kyungsoo menanyakan hal tersebut ketika jongin sudah membuka sepatu putih miliknya.

"ne,,"jongin meyentuh kepala kyungsoo dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"apa kataku!pasir ini memang sangat lembut!"

Berjongkok(?) dan memainkan pasir di tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kyungsoo

Greeepp

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di bahunya serta bibir lembut di tengkuknya.

"aku mencintaimu Love.. Sangat mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Tbc!

Gomapseumnidaaa yang udah review part satu..

Ini lanjutannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle:: Uncommited Chapter 3

Cast ::

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo-Dyo-

Wu YiFan -Kris-

Pair::KaiSoo! /slight!kriSoo

Author :: KyungHee

Uncommited -KaiSoo Chapter 2-

Greeepp

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di bahunya serta bibir lembut di tengkuknya.

"aku mencintaimu Love.. Sangat mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Uncommited -KaiSoo- Chapter 3

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, membuat sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis,mempunyai anak yang lucu,cantik sepertimu dan tampan sepertiku,melihat mereka tumbuh besar dalam kasih sayang dan dalam dekapan kehangatan kita"masih dengan memeluk bahu Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggung Kyungsoo di dada bidangnya tanpa mengetahui raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat enggan dengan apa yang JongIn lontarkan.

"Tidak sekarang Jongin."

Menunduk, lebih memilih melarikan mata bulat hitam kelam beningnya kepada pasir putih di daerah telapak kakinya.

"apa maksudmu love? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?!"

Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo pelan untuk menghadap padanya.

"Ani..keurego aninde, aku belum siap untuk menikah atau bertunangan. Aku belum siap berkomitmen lebih dari hubungan kita sekarang. Yang ku tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan selebihnya aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menjalani sebuah komitmen yang lebih dari ini atau tidak. Aku butuh waktu, dan aku ingin menikmati semua hidupku dengan berjalan sesuai waktu. Sekarang bukan waktu untuk aku memikirkan itu. Aku masih ingin merasakan kebebasan tanpa harus memikirkan komitmen yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara aku untuk menjalankannya. Kita masih muda Jongin. Kita masih berumur 22 tahun. Aku baru saja lulus dr kuliahku, masih ingin mencari pekerjaan yang bagus untuk masa depanku, dan aku masih ingin bersama teman temanku tanpa harus ada kata menikah dalam diriku."

Mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan menggenggam tangan kasar Jongin,berharap Jongin mengerti.

Kyungsoo mengira bahwa Jongin akan marah dan meninggalkannya,sebelum sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Jongin

"aku mengerti Love, aku akan menunggu dirimu sampai kau siap. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Kau harus tahu itu"memeluk Kyungsoo,menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di dalam dekapan dadanya yang hangat sembari memberikan sebuah kecupan kecupan di pangkal kepala Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, terima kasih untuk semuanya, cintamu, kasih sayangmu, pengertianmu,waktumu..

Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin"

Mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin yang menyebabkan suara kekehan kecil dari Jongin

"aku tahu itu love,karna aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

1tahun kemudian (masih dalam flashback)

Terdengar musik yang berdentum keras sampai membuat jantung pun terliahat merasakan kekagetannya.

Di sebuah Pub terlihat 5 orang berada dalam sebuah Ruangan yang disediakan Khusus bagi para tamu vvip. 2orang Yeoja cantik dan 3 orang namja terlihat sedang bergurau dengan ditemani berbagai botol minuman beralkohol disebuah meja berdiameter 1x1 meter di hadapan mereka. 3 orang diantara mereka telah tumbang akibat banyaknya minuman nista masuk itu kedalam tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo termaksud dari ketiga orang itu.

"Chen bawa mereka pulang.. Biar aku yang mengurus Kyungsoo." Kris menyuruh chen membawa dua orang yang sudah terlalu jauh dari alam kesadarannya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lah kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?! Kau saja yang mengantar mereka biar aku yang membawa Kyungsoo." tolak chen. Ia tahu bahwa membawa baekyeol akan lebih rumit, untuk membawa satu orang yang sedang mabuk saja cukup sulit untuknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya jika ia harus mengantarkan keduanya.

"tidak ada penolakan Chen. Panggil seseorang pekerjamu untuk membantumu." tegas Kris

"huhhh Kalian tau?! Kalian pasangan yang menyusahkan."

Menghela nafas sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan menatap kesal pada dua orang di depannya.

"percuma kau memarahi mereka sekarang Chen. Ahh sudahlah aku pergi dahulu." Kris menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa ringan baginya.

Mendudukan Kyungsoo pada kursi disamping kursi pengemudi serta memakaikan selfbelt untuk memastikan wanita yang di cintainya itu aman.

Yaaa.. Namja yang bernama lengkap Wu YiFan ini memendam rasa cinta kepada Kyungsoo, yeoja yang beberapa bulan lalu di kenalnya.

Mendudukan dirinya dikursi pengemudi bersiap menjalankan mobilnya sebelum suara lenguhan kyungsoo membuatnya berpaling

"euung~~~ "

Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya

"mengapa aku harus mengenalmu dan merasakan cinta ini jika kau bukan untukku Kyungie?!"

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kini Kris tiba didalam sebuah rumah. Yang Kris ketahui bahwa inilah rumah yang ditinggali Kyungsoo

Mencari sebuah kunci rumah di dalam tas Kyungsoo. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari.,Kris Mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo layaknya seorang putri yang harus ia lindungi. Mengedarkan seluruh pandangnya saat sudah berada di dalam rumah itu. Mencari dimanakah letak kamar Kyungsoo

Mengikuti Instingnya dia menuju sebuah kamar berpintu putih dan...

Gotchaa.. Dia benar. Dibuktikan dengan beberapa foto Kyungsoo bersama Jongin yang diketahui kris adalah sang pemilik wanita dalam gendongannya.

Meletakkan Kyungsoo pada ranjang berbalut seprei berwarna pink dengan motif beberapa gambar keroro. Tokoh kartun kesukaannya.

Kris memandang kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan nyaman entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sedikit mengeleminasi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo.

Memulai dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir plum Kyungsoo dan tanpa ia sadari mulai melumat bibir merah cerry itu. Semakin lama Kris pun semakin jauh dari pikiran logisnya yang mengakibatkan sebuah kesalahan besar yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo.

06.15 am kst

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar sebuah benda yang jatuh hancur bekeping serta suara dua orang terlibat baku hantam. Menyadarkan dirinya secepat mungkin dari rasa kantuk dan lelah

Berniat melangkah kaki untuk segera mengetahui sumber keributan, tapi ia tersadar dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang naked hanya terbalut selimutnya saja

Memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar sebelah ranjangnya dan Bergegas keluar

"brengsekkk! Apa yg kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo hahhh jawab aku bajingan !'

Jongin terus saja menambahkan bogem mentah pada wajah Kris yang sudah membiru di beberapa tempat, Tenaganya sudah habis setelah beberapa kali mencoba melawan amukan dari Jongin yang melihatnya 'tidur' bersama Kyungsoo.

"Berani kau menyentuh pacarku! Brengsekkk! Akan ku kirim kau ke neraka!" sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Jongin pada perut Kris. Dijamin bahwa luka memarnya itu tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"akan ku buat kau menyesal karna berani menyentuh Kyungsoo!"

Tendangan Jongin tertahan dengan hadangan tubuh Kyungsoo yang melindungi tubuh lemah Kris

"Cukup Jongin,hentikan ini sebuah kecelakaan. Kami dalam keadaan Mabuk. Kumohon hentikan"

Lirih Kyungsoo berharap Jongin bisa menahan emosinya.

"apa yang kau katakan kyungsoo?!kecelakaan! Apapun alasan itu aku tidak peduli! Yang ku tahu bahwa kau telah tidur bersamanya! Dan sekarang lepaskan dia! Lepaskan manusia itu. MINGGIRLAH DAN BIARKAN AKU MENGHABISINYA!"

Bentak Jongin mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"aniooo.. Jebal Jongin maafkan kami. Ini benar benar kecelakaan."

Dengan airmata berlinang berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengira bahwa Kris tadi malam dalam keadaan mabuk,sama dengannya. Kyungsoo sadar di tengah kegiatan Kris pada tubuhnya. Namun dikarnakan sakit kepala yang mendera dan kegiatan yang sedang Kriss kerjakan membuat tubuhnya lemah dan ingin merasakan lebih dari seorang Kris tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sehingga membuatnya mengikuti permainan Kris.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang terpancar kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"bawa ia pergi dari hadapanku sekarang"

Kalimat terdingin yang ia dapati selama menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membawa Kris ke kamarnya untuk menyuruh Kris memakai pakaiannya, Kris yang sedari tadi hanya mengenakan boxer segera memakai menyuruh Kris segera pulang.

"Kau yakin akan menghadapinya sendiri soo?"

Tanya Kris memastikan.

"akan lebih baik jika aku sendiri. Aku mengenalnya dan aku tau ia tak akan menyakitiku." ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"baiklah aku pulang, hubungi aku jika kau dalam keadaan yang buruk soo dan aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah ku perbuat." kris bicara dengan susah payah karna menahan sakit pada rahang dan sudut bibirnya yang terasa robek akibat tonjokan dari Jongin. Terlihat kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"jangan membahas itu sekarang. Ne, pulanglah"

Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan melangkah ke ruang tengah yang berantakan karna perkelahian Jongin dan Kris.

Memberanikan diri mendekati Jongin yang sedang berada di dekat jendela menghadap jalan kompleks rumah yang terlihat lengang. Dengan kedua tangannya,Jongin menumpu berat tubuhnya pada bingkai jendela yang sedit rendah. Terlihat nafasnya memburu,

Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam mungkin ia bermaksud mengontrol emosinya.

"Jongin Maafkan aku."

TBC!

Jgn berharap aku pindah rate.

Karna itu ga akan terjadi.

Wkwkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle:: Uncommited Chap 4

Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo

KaiSoo

Buat yang nunggu My Cousin is My best partner.. Harap ditunggu yah..

Dan maaf clo next chap aku g bakalan bikin rated M cz aq g mau tambah dosa n bikin puasa batal.

Mari kita berdoa bersama semoga si akang Kai ga umbar aurat byar puasa kita g batal. Dan semoga Kaisoo g bikin bumi gonjang ganjing dulu dengan perbuatan 'aneh' mereka selama sebulan.

UNCOMMITED -KaiSoo-

Do KyungHee Present

Dikamar bernuansa putih dengan beberapa benda yang sewajarnya mengisi sudut sudut kamar, disanalah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan hidung yang mancung serta mata tajam menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kris. nama namja yang kini sibuk dengan Handphone putihnya. Menghubungi seseorang yang entah keberapa kali ia coba. Putus asa akan usahanya yang tak kunjung berhasil, melemparkan benda itu ke ranjang yang sedang ia duduki. Mengusap wajah penuh dengan raut kekhawatirannya yang setia berada di dirinya semenjak 2 hari yang lalu. Do Kyungsoo yeoja cantik nanmungil yang telah membuat pikirannya berada dalam puncak kekhawatiran serta kekesalan karna tak mendapat kabar apapun setelah ia mengetahui kabar yang disampaikan oleh Baekhyun bahwa Jongin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mencari dikampus, mendatangi kekediamannya,menelphone berulang kali sampai membuat telinganya terasa panas hanya karna mendengar jawaban yang sama dari operator, itulah yang kris lakukan untuk mengetahui kabar dari seseorang yang pernah ada dihatinya. Tidak,,lebih tepatnya seseorang yang kini masih mengisi celah dihatinya yang telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mengambil kunci mobil, jacket kulit berwarna hitam, serta smartphone yang tadi ia lempar. Memutuskan kerumah Kyungsoo-lagi-. Menjalankan Bantley Continental GT warna silvernya dan memacu jalanan yang sudah terasa sepi dengan hawa yang lebih dingin karna larutnya malam. Berharap bahwa usaha yang ia lakukan kali ini membuahkan hasil yang ia mau, setengah perlajanan telah ia tempuh. Dering sebuah panggilan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada benda dikursi mobil sebelahnya.

..Chanyeol Calling..

"Hyung cepatlah ke BlackPearl sekarang, Kyungsoo disini. Ia terlihat kacau"Suara Chanyeol terdengar dengan diiringi backsound kebisingan menandakan ia berada pada tempat yang ia sebutkan.

"Ne aku akan kesana." menutup sambungan dan membanting stir kelawan arah untuk menuju dimana tempat Kyungsoo berada.

UNCOMMITED Chapter 4

,,Black Pearl Club,,

Kris berjalan tergesa sampai menabrak beberapa orang dihadapannya, tanpa memperdulikan umpatan orang orang yang ia tabrak ataupun ia injak. Sampai pada sebuah meja dengan sofa berpunggung tinggi guna menmisahkan satu meja dengan meja lain yang berada di sudut lantai atas dimana empat orang tempati. Mengamati sesosok yeoja manis terlihat kacau dengan mata jernih yang biasanya terlihat bulat penuh kini sembap dan sedikit menyipit.

Tapp...

Kris memegang lengan Kyungsoo saat ia hendak meminum tequila yang entah keberapa kali akan mengaliri tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan lengannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kris yang menahannya.

"Stop Kyungsoo. Kau sudah mabuk, hentikan sebelum kau semakin parah."Berucap tanpa melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang ia tahan.

"Itu tujuanku kesini, jadi biarkan aku meminum apapun yang kumau untuk mencapai tujuanku." berhasil menglepaskan tangan Kris sehingga membuat ia bisa meminum isi dari gelas kecil digenggamannya.

"Cukup Kyungsoo. Kau bisa merusak lambungmu!" bentak Kris setelah melihat Baekhyun memberitahu dengan isyarat bahwa Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan tiga botol minuman beralkohol.

"Ha.. Haha.. Ku kira tak akan ada lagi orang yang melarangku melakukan hal seperti ini setelah ia pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau berlaku layaknya dia. Melarangku, memperhatikanku,berkata seakan menyayangiku, tetapi memberiku dengan akhir menyakitkan dengan cara meninggalkanku. Dia! Dia Sama saja dengan dua orang yang membuatku berada di dunia ini dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Cihh apakah kau ingin mengikuti jejak mereka Kris? Begitukah?! Huuuh!" Kris terdiam dengan bentakan yang terasa seperti sebuah ejekan keluar dari bibir plum yeoja dengan skiny jeans serta t-shirt pink dirangkap dengan jacket jeans miliknya.

Plaaaakkkk...Byun Baekhyun Yeoja cantik yang sedari awal berada di samping Kyungsoo adalah pelaku penamparan pipi mulus Kyungsoo,membuat ketiga orang-Kris,Chanyeol,Chen- tersebut terkaget, termasuk Kyungsoo sang korban.

"berhenti Do Kyungsoo! Tidak semua orang terdekatmu seperti itu! Kami menyangimu dengan tulus dan tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti apa yang orang tuamu lakukan terhadapmu. Dan perlu kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang perlu perhatian serta pengertian dari Jongin. Dia sudah cukup bersabar, ia hanya ingin kau menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa harus didampingi dengan dunia seperti dulu, kau sebagai seorang player yang cukup dengan One night serta alkohol dihidupmu. Dia perlu kau mengerti betapa ia sangat mencintaimu dan membuatmu merasakan kehangatan seorang keluarga dengan cara menikahimu!tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu hahh!"

Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai Jongin yang sering membatasi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membenci Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya adalah sumber kenakalan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak bisa membenci Jongin yang selalu melindungi,menyayangi,serta memberikan perhatian lebih yang sahabatnya butuhkan. Baekhyun senang saat Kyungsoo berubah tidak menjadi seorang player lagi ketika Jongin melarangnya. Selama ini baik ucapannya Kris Chen ataupun Chanyeol yang diberikan kepada Kyungsoo tak pernah membuahkan hasil,hanya diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Chen menahan lengan Baekhyun, menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo serta memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Dengar Kyungsoo. Berhentilah meratapi hidupmu karna perpisahan orangtuamu. Dan keluarlah dari rasa takutmu jika kau tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi." kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sebelum ia ditarik pergi oleh Chanyeol.

Diam.. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan semua yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Bukan merasa lega tetapi jauh lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Kesadaran yang baru didapatkannya akan kebaikan dan berharganya seorang Kim Jongin lebih dari selama ini yang ia kira dan rasakan. Airmata dan hati yang hanya merespons perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tenangkan dia,aku pergi" Chen menepuk bahu Kris yang sedari tadi menatap miris dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Menganggukkan Kepalanya untuk menjawab Chen sebelum pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

Mendekati dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya untuk memberikan sebuah ketenangan serta kenyamanan. Air mata Kyungsoo yang ia rasakan didadanya seakan membuatnya ikut merasakan kesakitan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyakitinya Kris. Aku membuatnya terluka. Aku menyesal membuatnya pergi dariku" menggenggam punggung jacket yang dikenakan Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris yang Kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa dada itu terasa semakin sakit.

'bisakah aku menjadimu Jongin,menjadi sosokmu yang selalu berada didalam hati dan pikiran wanita ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghapusmu dari hatiku Kyungso?. Sebisa mungkin aku melupakanmu, sebisa mungkin aku menyerahkan hatiku pada orang yang kini menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kenapa masih saja ada celah untukmu. Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menghapus perasaan bodoh ini.'

"tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja Kyungie.. Aku disini bersamamu, akan ku bantu dirimu" mengeratkan pelukan dan memberikan kecupan diujung kepala Kyungsoo sebagai penenang, tanpa mereka sadari dari balik sofa yang mempunyai sandaran cukup tinggi pada punggung kiri dan kanannya, terdapat seorang Namja berkulit gelap dengan segelas wine ditangan kirinya beranjak pergi setelah mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan sekelompok manusia itu dari awal.

..UNCOMMITED -Kaisoo-..

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk sedikit mulai menderanya. Bayangan Kyungsoo terlintas dipikirannya. Senyum manis milik Kyungsoo hadir yang membuatnya semakin merindukan orang terkasih bagi Jongin itu.

Menaikan tempratur AC Kamarnya karna hujan deras yang sedang turun membuat kamarnya semakin dingin dengan sendirinya, membawa selimut tebal di ujung ranjangnya untuk membalut tubuhnya guna lebih hangat.

Teeeeeeettt..(?)

Membuka mata tajamnya lagi saat mendengar bunyi bel apartemen mewahnya. Yaa semenjak berpisah dengan Kyungsoo Jongin lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen pribadinya, tanpa memberi tahukan kedua orang tuanya yang masih mengira bahwa Jongin tinggal dengan Kyungsoo, yeojachingu yang selama ini selalu ia ceritakan kepada orang tuanya. Melihat ke layar Intercom untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu pukul dua dini hari serta pengganggu acara tidurnya.

Do Kyungsoo Yeoja yang selalu saja hadir disetiap pikirannya kini terlihat dilayar intercom yang menunjukan bahwa ia berada di depan pintu apartemen mewah Jongin itu. Terburu membukakan pintu untuk memastikan ia tak salah lihat.

..Cklekkk..

Benar itu adalah dia,Do Kyungsoo. Dengan tubuh dan pakaian yang tanpa tersisa bagian kering, bibir pucat, hidung dan mata memerah dengan airmata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Itulah yang Jongin tangkap dari penampilan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"aku menyerah." suara serak meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo yang menatap dalam ke mata hitam Jongin.

"aku menyerah Jongin. Ku akui aku adalah yeoja terbodoh yang diciptakan tuhan karna tidak mensyukuri telah mendapatkanmu. Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku.. ." bicara dengan sedikit terbata karna menahan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi,

Jongin yang awalnya menampakan wajah Khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo berubah dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat tubuh menggigil Kyungsoo terasa hangat.

Grepp.. Memeluk Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya.

"mengapa baru sekarang huh.. Aku hampir lelah menunggu kata maafmu Love.. Dasar bodoh." dengan sedikit kekehan Jongin ucapkan pada Kyungsoo. Rasa marahnya menguap dan terhapus begitu saja.

"ya aku memang Bodoh.. Dan yeoja bodoh ini sangat mencintaimu Jongin."

"Aku tahu itu.. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Kyungsoo"

END!

Jeongmal Gomawoo yang mau lanjut.. Ni udah end yahh.. Tu si Kaisoo tak bikin bersatu..

Ripiunya ya~~

Mau buat sequel tapi clo banyak yang minat.. Clo ga yasudah yg penting emak bapak udah bersatu.


End file.
